


Because You Let Me

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Derek *lets* him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Let Me

The thing about Derek is that Stiles is basically always aware he's a werewolf. Which is totally cool because werewolves are really, and particularly in this case, damn hot. Also there's the whole helpful healing thing, and the pack thing, and the fact that Stiles is basically living the life of character on Buffy because none of this should really be real, but it totally is. Stiles gets to hang out with werewolves and convince them that cuddle piles are in fact totally normal pack behavior. And Stiles gets to look up utterly crazy and unbelievable things on Google because of something they found in the woods which is often terrifying, but also, if Stiles ever decides he wants to be a novelist, or write his own version of Buffy, he's going to have enough material for a life time. And there's the fact that Stiles gets to date a werewolf. A really hot, alpha werewolf. Which, there are so many cool points he gets for that. Not that he can tell anyone, but yeah. So Stiles may be gawky, and maybe a little bit like Bambi (and no, Stiles isn't quite ready to forgive Scott for that one, even if he'll admit to the truth of it), but he somehow still gets to plant one on the seriously-how-are-you-not-carved-out-of-marble physique that is Derek Hale. 

And Stiles has muscle, he's made first string of lacrosse now for the second year in a row, and maybe he's not Jackson or Scott but running suicides is certainly good practice for fleeing from harpies as fast as his feet will carry him. And by now, that's pretty freaking fast. But Stiles isn't kidding himself, whatever muscle mass he's added, he's still scrawny in comparison to Derek. Derek could probably break Stiles over his knee with his pinky. Which admittedly, there are aspects to that idea that Stiles has not verbally admitted are hot, but his internet history would show the reasonable amount Stiles has done to corroborate those suppositions. So Stiles is always very aware when it's Derek letting him get away with it. Because it's Derek letting him get away with it. Or maybe, given the whole, informed consent thing and the fact that Derek may not be great at using his words but he's gotten really, quite good, at this whole, "verbalizing yes" things. Actually he's gotten quite creative, which Stiles is both happy about and hard as a brick because of.

Derek lets Stiles. It's just about the headiest idea a boy could have. Because seriously, after all those months of being manhandled it's nice to get some of his own back, particularly when slamming Derek against his door means he gets to kiss Derek senseless. Therefore, Stiles may not be the most subtle, or restrained in his enjoyment of dragging Derek around. Though, he wasn't totally fond of the conversation his Dad instigated about how it was or was not appropriate to drag ones boyfriend up stairs. Stiles doesn't see anything wrong with it. If anything it should make his father happy to have visual evidence of how much Derek is not taking advantage of Stiles. It's so obviously the other way around. His dad did the "I will pinch my eyebrows so I do not strangle my son" thing, which Stiles supposes he deserved because, like other teens he's not keen about thinking about his dad having sex, ever, and perhaps it's a sentiment that goes both ways.

But really, it's fast becoming Stiles' favorite thing, the way he can push against Derek's shoulders and Derek will just fall back, fetching up against the wall or the door, or whatever convenient surface is closest, like Stiles has the power to bowl him over. The way Derek flexes his wrists under Stile's hands, when Stiles is perched on top of him, like Stiles wouldn't have to put his whole weight into the move if Derek were resisting him. Actually, Stiles would probably be on the floor, and smarting if Derek were really resisting him, but the feeling of that flex and relax, in the powerful muscles of Derek's arms, it just _undoes_ Stiles far more than anything verbal ever could. 

Happily, Derek gets it. He doesn't say so, but his grin, and his eyebrows leave Stiles well informed that Derek is aware of the fact that this makes Stiles' heart rate jump. That Stiles' mouth goes dry when Derek shifts, just that little bit, so Stiles can feel the power restrained there, under his hands, under his body. Because Derek _lets_ him. 


End file.
